Cleaning the café
by Mariko014
Summary: INCEST WARNING! Hidashi fanfic! Written by me and spell checked by my friend After a busy day in the cafe Hiro and Tadashi start cleaning the mess. But then Tadashi finds Alcohol and what was cleaned gets dirty again.


**Drunk love.**

After a busy day at aunt Cass' café, where Tadashi and Hiro needed to help as butlers, it's finally time to close down for the day. "I'm exhausted" aunt Cass says "Do you guys mind cleaning the café while I go to bed?". Hiro and Tadashi look at aunt Cass "We don't mind at all" Tadashi says and he goes to get a broom. "Well I'm off to bed" Aunt Cass says as she walks towards the stairs "Good night, boys". "Good night" Tadashi and Hiro say in sync. Aunt Cass goes upstairs and the guys get started on the cleaning.

Tadashi's sweeping the floors while Hiro walks over to the bar to wash the dishes. "Where do I put these beer glasses?" Tadashi looks at Hiro and shrugs "I don't know" he says as he walks over to Hiro and looks at the pile of glasses inside the cabinets. "Ha! Found it, give me those glasses". Tadashi stands close to Hiro and puts the glasses up high inside the cabinet. Hiro looks at Tadashi's shirt slightly pulling up showing his belly and sees the little stroke of sexy hair starting from his belly button, down into Tadashi's pants.

Tadashi is done putting the glasses into the cabinet and looks down at a blushing Hiro. "Well Hiro, let's continue our cleaning". They continue cleaning and Tadashi suddenly sees the café's drank cabinet and opens it. "Look Hiro, the alcohol aunt Cass always pours for the customers". Hiro walks over to Tadashi and looks at all the different kinds of booze. "What are you going to do, brother?" Hiro asks as he looks at Tadashi who's opening one of the Bacardi bottles. "Well, try something of course. In some foreign countries guys my age are already legal to drink alcohol, so why can't I try some?". "I don't know… maybe there's a reason they can drink it and we can't". Tadashi ignores Hiro and grabs a tall glass and pours some of the Bacardi in it.

"Tadashi, I really don't think it's such a good idea to drink that". Hiro tries to talk Tadashi out of it, but Tadashi keeps ignoring Hiro. "How bad can it be, if everyone drinks it". Tadashi grabs a bottle of coke from the refrigerator and pours it into the glass with the Bacardi. "Aunt Cass always mixes these for some regular customers". He grabs the glass and takes a sip. "It tastes great!" Hiro pours some coke for himself and sits on the bar. "Are you sure?" Tadashi takes a few big gulps and pours another drink. "Do you want to try some too?" Tadashi holds the glass in front of Hiro. "Thanks, but no thanks" Hiro pours another glass of coke and grabs a bag of paprika chips.

Tadashi keeps pouring more glasses and quickly starts talking strange. "Do ya know, tat man frum today wit ta mustage?". "No I don't, but I think you need to stop drinking that stuff, this is already your 4th glass". Hiro looks at Tadashi who's drinking his 4th glass. "Wat da ya meen, don't saaay tat I oly luf ya". Tadashi walks over to Hiro and puts his empty glass next to Hiro on the bar. "You're talking strange" Hiro says as he grabs the Bacardi and puts it back in the drank cabinet. Once he closed the cabinet Tadashi's hand slams on the door right besides Hiro's head. "I luf you, me broter". Hiro screams out of fright and turns around facing Tadashi.

"Are you guys alright!?" aunt Cass yells from stairs. "Yes, just tripped on a broom" Hiro screams back at aunt Cass. "Alright, then I'm off to bed". The footsteps from aunt Cass vanish and it's all silent again. "Tadashi, don't you think we should go to bed?" Hiro says as he tries to push Tadashi away, but Tadashi resists. "We don't neeeed to do dat in bed, we can do it here". Tadashi grabs Hiro and kisses him passionately. "Stop it, Tadashi. Not when you're like this". He tries to push him away, but Tadashi keeps his hold on Hiro. "I want you" Tadashi says as he grabs Hiro's shirt and pulls it off. He lowers his head and kisses Hiro on the cheek, down to the lips and kisses him all the way down to his belly button. "…. I kind of want you too" Hiro says as Tadashi sucks on his nipples.

Tadashi pulls his own shirt off and undoes the button on Hiro's pants. "You're so beutifu". Hiro turns all red and strokes through Tadashi's hair "You're beautiful too". Tadashi pulls down Hiro's pants and underwear and holds him in his arms like a Princess. "Com wit me, me princess". Hiro turns all red while Tadashi puts Hiro down on the bar. "I'm not a princess… unless you really want me to". Tadashi holds Hiro tight and kisses him passionately, their tongues roll over each other as the saliva drips down their chins. Tadashi grabs a hold of one of Hiro´s butt cheeks and keeps kissing him while he tries to undo his own pants with one hand. Tadashi can't get his pants down with one hand, so he keeps it like that and kisses Hiro while grabbing Hiro's butt with both his hands. Hiro moans and sticks his tongue back into Tadashi's mouth.

Their kissing feels like it's taking forever and Tadashi thinks it's enough. Tadashi loosens his grip and looks deep into Hiro's eyes. "I relly luf ya" Tadashi kisses Hiro on his forehead and lowers his head to Hiro´s crotch height. Tadashi looks at Hiro's erected penis and gently licks the top. Hiro moans softly and touches Tadashi's hair with his fingertips. "Your hair is so soft" Hiro says as he keeps ruffling through Tadashi's hair and Tadashi is licking Hiro's dick. Suddenly Tadashi puts Hiro's dick in his mouth. Hiro grabs Tadashi's hair and moans really loud. He quickly glances at the stairs and tries to listen if aunt Cass hasn't woken up. Luckily there are no sounds and he goes back to enjoying every stroke and suck Tadashi is doing with his mouth

"Aah! Aah! Please, keep going!" Hiro moans while Tadashi's pleasuring Hiro. "I'm goin to swallew at" Tadashi mumbles with his mouth still around Hiro's dick. Hiro looks at Tadashi with a surprised look on his face. "You can't, it's too much, it wouldn't fit in your mouth!". Tadashi pulls Hiro's dick out of his mouth, kisses Hiro on his mouth and puts his whole dick back into his mouth. "AAH!" Hiro moans really loud and can't keep his voice down anymore. "It feels so great!". Tadashi keeps going and Hiro can't hold it in any longer. "AAH!" Hiro moans and comes inside Tadashi's mouth. Tadashi gets up and swallows, a little bit of cum got on his chin. "Do ya want tat" Tadashi points at the little drip of cum on his chin. Hiro too horny to decline sticks his tongue out and licks the drip off Tadashi's chin.

"I want you even more" Hiro says as he looks at Tadashi. Tadashi grabs a hold of Hiro's butt, lifts him up like a princess and puts him on one of the tables they've just cleaned. Hiro's lies face down on the table while Tadashi starts to finger him in the butt. The smell of lemon coming from the table lets the sex smell fresh and the fingering feels so great, Hiro keeps moaning as his salvia drips on the table and Tadashi gets his finger out of Hiro's butt. "Why did you stop?" Hiro asks and he wants to get up, but Tadashi pushes his butt down. "I not don at all". Tadashi puts his dirty fingers in his mouth to wet it and puts it back inside Hiro's butt. The warm salvia feels so great Hiro moans even louder than before. Tadashi pulls his fingers out, grabs Hiro's butt and raises it a bit. He movies his head down and starts licking Hiro's butt.

"Aah! What's this!?" Hiro has never felt anything like this before. Hiro keeps moaning and Tadashi is getting even hornier. He slowly licks Hiro's anus and slowly sticks his tongue inside. "Aah!" Hiro moans and comes, it's not as much cum as first but still makes the table dirty. Tadashi enjoys this far too much and starts jerking himself off while he keeps licking Hiro. A few min later Tadashi stops licking, stands up and comes all over Hiro. Hiro's back is covered with cum and some bits have fallen on his face. Hiro turns around and looks deep into Tadashi's eyes. He moves closer to Tadashi and kisses his stroke of sexy hair. He slowly moves down kissing Tadashi's pubes and starts licking Tadashi's dick.

"We dot haf tym for tat" Tadashi grabs Hiro's head and moves it back up. Hiro looks a little confused as Tadashi lies him down on the table and starts sucking on his nipples. Hiro, lying on his back, strokes Tadashi's hair and moans softy. Tadashi grabs Hiro's butt cheeks and pulls them apart. He takes his erected dick and tries to push it inside Hiro. "Don't do that without lube!" Hiro looks at Tadashi with little drops of tears in the corners of his eyes. Tadashi turns around and grabs a bottle of olive oil and drenches Hiro butt and his own dick in it. "Tis wil wurk". "AAH!" Hiro moans as Tadashi pushes his dick inside. Tadashi isn't so gentle anymore and takes Hiro pretty hard. Hiro likes it very much and is only getting hornier. "I'm losing my mind, this is great!" Tadashi looks at Hiro and kisses him.

He lifts Hiro in his arms and brings him to the window. The curtains are down but the rough sex lifts it up a little. "AAH! It's cold" Hiro's shouts as his back touches the window. "Tadashi… AH! The whole street can see my butt". "AH! TAKE ME HARDER" Hiro screams as he holds Tadashi tight. "I'm coming" Tadashi says as he goes harder and harder and comes a lot inside Hiro's butt. The cum drips out of Hiro and has also gotten on the window.

Hiro slides down and sits down on the floor. "I think we need to clean all this" Hiro looks around and grabs his clothes. He gets dressed and starts cleaning. Tadashi puts on his underwear and lies down on a couch. Hiro's busy cleaning everything and he feels great. He kisses Tadashi on the cheek and says "Next time you can take me as hard as you did today".

The end!


End file.
